It Would Be My Pleasure
by AshleighWrites97
Summary: Beatrice has a dream one night whilst in Paris with Bertrand, that she believes to be reality. Set before the birth of Sunny.


**It Would Be My Pleasure**

**By:** Miss Phyllis Baxter (knockedoveralamp)

**Ship:** Lemony Snicket x Beatrice Baudelaire

**Word Count: **905

**Summary: **Beatrice has a dream one night whilst in Paris with Bertrand, that she believes to be reality. Set before the birth of Sunny.

Beatrice slipped out of the hotel room and away from her husband. She knew she shouldn't be sneaking off and meeting her ex while she was on holiday with her husband, but she missed Lemony far too much to resist a meeting with him. She crept out of the hotel as quietly as she could, hoping Bertrand wouldn't wake up before she returned.

Upon leaving the hotel, she spotted Lemony and she threw her arms around him, pressing her lips to his softly. "I can not possibly tell you how happy I am to see you," he said, holding her tightly.

"I'm extremely happy as well. I've never stopped loving you. I hope you know that. I could never stop loving you. He's the worst mistake I've ever made, but for the sake of my children, I will not leave him," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "I may not love Bertrand, but I love my children."

"I would never ask you to leave him, you chose him instead of me and I do have some respect for that," he said. "Come along Bea, root beer float then back to my hotel for the night." He let go of her and took her hand, leading her down the street.

Within an hour, they were finished their root beer floats and stumbling into his hotel room, trying to move normally while holding each other tightly and pressing kisses to the others face (and in the case of Lemony's kisses to Beatrice, the others neck). "I need to get you out of these clothes Bea," he whispered into her ear, making her laugh softly, knowing it would spur him on. He let go of her and, as both of them desired, he began to pull at her clothes, dropping them to the floor once they were removed.

"We're lacking balance here Lem," Beatrice whispered, biting his jaw gently as she began pulling at his clothes. She wasn't scared, she held plenty of secrets from her family and this night with the one she truly loved would simply be another secret that she held close to her. Lemony's hands guided her to the bed and gently helped her onto it.

"You're even more beautiful than I remembered," Lemony whispered, his hands running over her body, touching her in all the places that he remembered she liked being touched. "You are so beautiful that the stars can not compare to your beauty. You're more beautiful than Aphrodote, my love."

"I've had two children since we've been together," she said, arching her back, trying to get closer to him.

"And it's only enhanced your beauty," he whispered in reply, his hand sliding down between her legs, making her whimper and making him smile. She was wet in a way that made him doubt that Bertrand had ever brought her any real pleasure. "You are more beautiful than Aprodite, I said. And I truly did mean that."

"Lem, never in my life would I ever have imagined that I could end our relationship and you would still love me enough to have a night of passion in Paris with me," Beatrice whispered, reaching up to stroke his cheek as he climbed between her legs. The fear began to sink into Beatrice's heart, not of Lemony never of him; but of Bertrand and how he would react if he ever found out about her and Lemony and this night. She was risking everything: her husband, her family, her standing in society, everything. If Bertrand found out and threw her over because of it, she'd have Lemony, but not anything else that was her's.

Lemony sensed her fear and touched her hand gently. "Bea, is something wrong?" he asked, fear seeping into his own heart. What if she had changed her mind and she didn't want him after all? What would he do then? He wouldn't force her to stay, but if she left he'd never be able to feel anything again.

"No, it's just that we're taking a huge risk in doing this Lem," she whispered.

"We are, but isn't it worth it?" he asked. "We love each other and we belong together. We split because of reasons outside the control of both of us, but that shouldn't mean anything. We're still in love, you said so yourself."

Beatrice smiled at Lemony and enjoyed the way he loved her, much more than a married woman should. After the two of them made love, she fell asleep in his arms, no longer caring if Bertrand woke up to an empty bed, she would come up with something.

When she woke up, she rolled over and to her surprise, she was fully clothed and in bed next to Bertrand. Her eyes filled with tears when she realized that being with Lemony had just been a dream. She had wanted it so badly, but she doubted that Lemony even cared about her anymore. And she was happy, really she was. She and Bertrand were content together, and expecting their third child, though she hadn't told him yet. She supposed that the dream of the previous night had simply been hormones from the pregnancy. Because while it would bring her the greatest pleasure to be with Lemony once again, it would also bring her the greatest despair because of the risks. It was risky loving two men, but it still brought some sort of pleasure.


End file.
